


bite into me harder (sink your teeth into my flesh)

by voxofthevoid



Series: Hungry Hearts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, D/s, Established Relationship, Human Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mild S&M, No Animals Referenced, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Viktor has an innovative idea for Yuuri’s birthday, though it’s soon unclear who’s going to enjoy it more.“I want to be yours. In every way. I want you to want me to be yours.”Yuuri’s eyes widened. Viktor didn’t stop.“I know you want me to be yours.”“You are mine,” Yuuri replied hoarsely. His fingers dug into Viktor’s thigh, into old bruises that ached and tingled. “You’ve always been mine, Vitya.”“I know,” Viktor groaned, fighting with himself. His legs wanted to close around Yuuri’s hand, to hide and push into the touch both. “But – just – you look at me. Like this, like I’m someone to be–”Yuuri slid his hand further up Viktor’s leg, nestling into the crook of his thigh.“Tell me, Vitya.”“Like I belong at your feet, serving you.”





	bite into me harder (sink your teeth into my flesh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillmadaboutpetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/gifts).



> For Mad and all those fun conversations. You know which.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note the tags. To clarify on ‘pet play’ – Viktor isn’t playing the part of a puppy or kitten or any actual animal pet. It’s more of a role that evolved from the way the term is used in the main story of Midnight Lover. This fic still involves BDSM elements, and ears+tail plug combo. If that isn’t your jam, give this a pass.
> 
> If there’s anyone here for just the porn and doesn’t know the main story, I’d say all you need to know is that this is a supernatural flavored canon divergence, and, at the moment, Viktor and Yuuri working through some things in their relationship.

“My head hurts.”

The speed with which Yuuri was beside him was nothing short of impressive. Before Viktor knew it, he was being led to one of the short couches arranged around the bookstore, Yuuri’s hands cool and gentle on his cheek and forehead.

“Headache?” Yuuri asked, sweetly stroking Viktor’s hair.

It almost made him feel guilty.

Viktor mumbled an affirmative and leaned forward to rest his face on Yuuri’s belly, hugging him around the waist. Yuuri continued to comb his fingers through Viktor’s hair, soothing despite his lack of an actual headache.

It had just been another normal day at work until now. Just as Phichit had said, Yuuri showed no signs of knowing that there was anything special about the day. To be fair, there was no real significance to November 29, but Viktor had been hoping that Yuuri would at least remember the date his friends had chosen as his birthday. Something about Yuuri’s disregard for his age, even if it was just one year in hundreds, didn’t sit well with Viktor.

But this was his first birthday with Viktor, and he was determined to make Yuuri remember it.

Forever, whether Viktor was with him or not.

He pulled back from Yuuri, twisting the lines of his face into a pained frown. The concern in Yuuri’s eyes grew at the sight.

“I think I’ll go home, Yuuri. Take something and rest.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Of course. Let me close up shop and we’ll–”

“No! I mean, no, I’ll go alone. We can’t close the store just because I have a headache. That’s rude, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s mouth thinned, frown growing.

“Phichit would understand…”

Viktor shook his head. Inside, he was a strange blend of pleasure at Yuuri’s attentiveness and panic at his plans being spoiled.

“Absolutely not. I can get myself home. It’s just a couple of hours till closing. You stay here.”

Yuuri didn’t verbally protest but his expression made it clear how unhappy he was with letting Viktor leave while sick. Viktor wasn’t actually sick. If he were, he would have enjoyed Yuuri fawning over him, no matter how disproportionate his worry was to the actual problem.

Present circumstances forced Viktor to stand, sliding his arms up Yuuri’s sides to drape along his back. He pouted, eyes downcast as they caught and held Yuuri’s gaze, wide and worried behind his glasses.

“Yuuri, you can’t coddle me like this! Do you think I can’t do even this by myself?”

There was another twinge of guilt at the frantic widening of Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor had to actively fight the urge to kiss it better.

“No, of course that’s not it, Vitya! I just… Be careful, okay?”

Viktor allowed his expression to soften and pulled Yuuri close again, bending to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri had been clingy lately, like he was trying to make up for the emotional distance that had grown between them and was slowly being bridged by their combined efforts. Viktor didn’t mind, exactly the opposite. If anything, he needed the closeness after the way that night in the park had left him raw and torn open.

They were finding a new balance in their relationship. Things were uncertain sometimes. Yuuri swallowed his _forever_ s and Viktor tried to trust in the future. He thought they were doing alright.

But they were going to be better than alright. Yuuri was the love of Viktor’s life, and he was going to show him that.

“Love you,” Viktor murmured to Yuuri’s shirt, the words heard and answered in the brief tightening of Yuuri’s arms around him.

“Go home,” Yuuri told him, kindly pulling back with one last caress. “Rest well. I’ll be there before you know it.”

Oh, Viktor was sure he was going to feel every second of Yuuri’s absence. It was going to be torture.

“Mm. Can I take the car?”

“If you’re well enough to drive. Are you?”

“Yeah, sure. Well. I’ll go then.”

He lingered another moment before peeling himself away from Yuuri, not that he had to go far before Yuuri fell into step beside him, apparently intent on escorting Viktor for the whole minute it took to get to the door. Viktor paused with his door on the handle, looking back at the empty bookstore.

“You’ll be alright alone?”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

“What? You know you don’t like handling customers.”

It was actually a little hilarious how little Yuuri liked handling customers, especially when they were part of Phichit’s pack. Viktor had long since taken to showing them around and helping them find books while relegating Yuuri to the cash counter, a job that required less actual interaction. Granted, Yuuri dealt adequately, if impersonally, with the humans who came around, but any and all Others were treated to a gaze that could freeze the sun. Viktor knew that it was partly the fault of the werewolves who’d shown their interest in Yuuri in ways that Yuuri had interpreted as hostility.

…In ways that Yuuri had apparently been interpreting as hostility for actual centuries if his legendary aversion to werewolves was anything to go by.

It was a small miracle that this man hadn’t found a mate before he met Viktor. Would it be too fanciful to think they were destined for each other?

“Vitya, I work alone on every Saturday,” Yuuri said, interrupting Viktor’s musings. “It’s been fine so far. No property damage.”

“Yet,” Viktor provided helpfully, pecking Yuuri on the lips before he could protest. “Okay, bye now!”

“Take care,” Yuuri said softly.

It was hard to turn away from Yuuri and only after he was almost near the parking lot did Viktor notice he was trembling lightly. His skin felt too cold, his stomach hollow.

Apprehension and anticipation swirled in his mind, one bleeding into the other.

He didn’t immediately start the car once he was inside. Instead, he sat with his fingers drumming on the wheel, eyes closed as he went though his plans for the evening. They hit a snag at a certain point.

He couldn’t predict Yuuri.

But he’d cross that bridge later. He had to get to it first.

He started the car.

The first stop was Phichit’s place. He and Celestino lived in a nice house in a nice neighborhood less than half an hour away from the bookstore. Viktor had been here only once and with Yuuri, answering a dinner invitation.

Now, he was here for a drastically different reason.

Phichit opened the door after a few knocks, expression brightening into a wide grin at the sight of Viktor.

“I was wondering when you’d show up! How’d you get away from Yuuri?”

“Told him I had a headache.” Viktor frowned. “I don’t like lying to him.”

“I’m sure it’s for a good cause,” Phichit said, any comfort the words may have intended lost in the wicked gleam of his eyes. “Should I bring it out, or are you coming in?”

“Ah, no, I don’t want to waste any time if that’s alright.”

Phichit’s grin turned, for lack of a better word, wolfish.

“Nope, not at all.”

Phichit turned, rushing into the house, leaving Viktor at the door. He thought he heard Phichit say something, possibly involving the words _Yuuri_ and _laid_ , but he decided he had selective hearing today.

Also, he was offended. Yuuri was getting laid on the regular.

Was Phichit underestimating Viktor’s sex drive? He was no spring chicken, and no human could keep up with Yuuri’s stamina, but Viktor did damn well for himself. He had an array of aches and marks to prove it too.

Phichit was back soon, carrying a plain packaged box in his hands.

“I didn’t peek,” Phichit said, winking. “Have fun. Rock Yuuri’s world.”

Viktor felt his ears warm but held his head high and returned Phichit’s wink, saying, “I always do.”

The long whistle that followed him out was well-deserved.

Viktor didn’t allow himself to do more than glance the box before putting it in the passenger seat. He knew very well what was inside and had trusted Phichit not to intrude by opening it. The package had arrived a few days ago, and Viktor had been jittery ever since. In an ideal situation, he’d have kept it hidden in his own place but that risked Yuuri finding it somehow.

It was really hard to go behind a vampire’s back, especially when said vampire was so attached to him. Not that Viktor would ever complain about that. It just meant he had to get creative with this surprise, even if that involved asking Phichit for help.

The drive home, no more than several minutes in reality, felt like it lasted hours. Viktor kept the package unopened and tucked under his arm as he made his way inside the apartment. It seemed inordinately heavy.

Only once he was in the bedroom with the door firmly shut did Viktor open his “gift.”

He took the ears out first. They were soft and fluffy, a deep blue color that would go well with his dyed hair, and attached to a thin black headband that could easily be hidden in the folds of Viktor’s hair. He thumbed the tip of one ear, shivering slightly as faux fur brushed his skin.

He wanted to put it on.

He set it aside instead, reaching into the box to retrieve the other item. This one made him shudder and clench deep inside with sight alone.

The tail was the same color as the ears, with some black threaded into it prettily. It was long and large, barely fitting in Viktor’s fist even as he squeezed around it. He laid it along his lap, running his palm along its length. It would fall a little past his knees. He could already feel the phantom sensation of it against the sensitive skin there.

But it was what lay on one end of the tail that made him shudder with that old blend of dread and excitement.

The plug was gold because an excess of gold medals hadn’t actually killed Viktor’s love for the color. He’d ordered a medium size though the larger ones had made his mouth water and ass clench. He’d told himself it was better to start small with this new unknown.

Now, with the steel slowly warming under his touch, he…well he didn’t really know what to think.

It wasn’t like Viktor had never used sex toys before. He’d not chosen celibacy deliberately but meaningless trysts had lost their appeal even before he was in his mid-twenties and after a while, it had seemed easier to take care of his libido by himself rather than seek out a partner for the night who would inevitably leave him alone in a cold bed. But his toy stash had been quite low on his list of priorities when he fled to Japan.

They must still be in his St. Petersburg apartment. If he still had one. Maybe someone had cleaned it out.

He really hoped Yakov hadn’t been the one to do it.

Viktor shook off those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He put away the box, leaving the ears and tail on the bed, their dark colors stark against the spotless white sheets.

If Viktor had his way, it’d be _him_ splayed strikingly on the sheets when Yuuri got back.

Nervousness lingered still but the thought of Yuuri coming home to the sight of Viktor in such apparel was enough to make blood rush to his cock. He cupped himself through his jeans, squeezing lightly once before letting go.

No time to waste, he had to prepare.

It was a thoughtless action, but he snatched up the ears when he went to the bathroom. He left it by the sink when he showered, resolutely keeping his eyes trained away as he cleaned up thoroughly. His dick received the same treatment, not that the denial did anything but make him harder.

It’d be worth it.

He sure hoped it’d be worth it. The embarrassment might actually kill him otherwise and then what would Yuuri do?

Viktor dried off in front of the vanity, attention flickering between his reflection and the ears as he did. His hair was longer now, falling past his shoulders with a little less thickness than it had back when he was a teenager. Yuuri told him repeatedly that _no, you’re not balding, Vitya, and I’d love you even if you were_ , and well, Viktor trusted Yuuri. And he enjoyed having long hair again, enjoyed even more the way Yuuri obviously loved it, but he had to admit that it made hair care a pain, even something as simple as drying.

Or maybe he was just impatient.

He toweled with a vengeance and used a dryer to its full effect until the last of the moisture left his hair, leaving it a gentle fall along his back and shoulder.

 _Then_ he tried on the ears.

It was just one small accessory. He shouldn’t look too different.

He did.

They were small and perky, twin peaks poking out of his hair and giving him an impish look. Viktor turned this way and that, examining the ears from all angles. The blue blended well into his hair, noticeable but suitable. They were cute.

He was cute.

Viktor watched with wide eyes as his cheeks and nose turned pink.

His cock was heavy between his legs.

What would Yuuri think if he saw Viktor like this? Would he like it? Would he be turned on? Would he bend Viktor over the counter and fuck him until he was limping?

A tinny voice in his head, the root of all the nerves, muttered that Yuuri might be freak out instead, but Viktor made a concentrated effort to shut it down.

For one thing, even if Yuuri did indeed hate this, he wouldn’t be cruel about it. That man had been so kind, so gentle to Viktor through mishaps far worse than a misaimed attempt at spicing up their sex life. He wouldn’t leave him for this. The worst Viktor could imagine was Yuuri bursting into laughter and then shakily asking what the hell Viktor was doing. That would be bad but honestly, they’d talk and they’d survive.

But Viktor was also mostly certain that none of that would happen.

Because, _God_ , he’d seen the way Yuuri looked at him sometimes, usually when they were making love but sometimes in the most random moments; possessive, hot, and proprietary, with the smug certainty of one who was appraising something that belonged to him. He knew how Yuuri looked at him when he called Viktor _pet_.

Yuuri wanted to own him.

Viktor was only too happy to be owned.

And he already was in so many ways, his heart and soul both caught in a prison in the shape of a man with warm brown eyes and cold sharp teeth.

But he had been waiting months for that to translate into their sex life and it just never seemed to happen.

Yuuri liked to control him sometimes, compelling Viktor to hold back and stay still and _be good_ , and Viktor obeyed, helpless and loving it. Viktor liked to let Yuuri use him, hold him down and ride him, fuck his sleeping body, leave him a begging mess, and Yuuri did every time.

That was them, their bodies sliding hot together and quieting in sweet satisfaction. It had never gone farther than that. Yuuri had never called him _pet_ with the expectation that Viktor would act the part.

To Yuuri, it was all about blood. To Viktor, it was an errant thought that had festered in his mind until it was a pressing need that left him humping Yuuri’s ass half-awake in the morning.

He just didn’t know for sure that Yuuri would like it.

But he was well aware that Yuuri found it hard to resist Viktor all pliant and his, and taking that to the next level seemed a better birthday gift than anything material he could get for a man who’d lived for over four centuries and seemed largely uninterested in most of what humanity had to offer.

And if this failed, Viktor had arranged for a couple of suits to be tailored for Yuuri. Heaven knew he needed one because the only one he had might as well have been made on Yuuri’s actual birthday. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to wear bespoke suits to, but the figure Yuuri would cut in one would be a boon to the entire universe.

Viktor took one last lingering look at his reflection, tweaking the ears a little, and left the bathroom. He’d bet an arm that Yuuri would return sooner than he should tonight and when he did, Viktor was going to be prepared.

Unlike the rest of this experiment, lying on his back with legs spread and fingers in his ass was very familiar, even if he preferred that the fingers be Yuuri’s rather than his own. He took his time, even wrapping a hand loosely around his cock as he slid slick fingers into himself, one followed by two, thrusting deep and pulling back to tug at his rim, the pleasure-pain of the stretch making him sigh and bite his lips.

The tail lay beside him, brushing his side with each twitch of his worked up body. Viktor couldn’t stop looking at it, ass clenching around his fingers as he imagined hard steel sliding into him and soft fur swishing down his legs.

Taking a third finger assuaged some of the emptiness inside but he needed more.

Viktor squeezed the base of his cock and didn’t let himself rush.

Once he was wet and loose and teasing the tip fourth finger along the edge, Viktor stopped stalling.

The plug, slick with lube, was hard and unyielding as it pressed into him. Viktor tried to ignore the ticklish brush of fur along his hand and focus only on the way the cold steel opened him up. After all this time with Yuuri, cool intrusions into his body was more exciting than strange, but the plug was rigid in a way Yuuri’s flesh was not, and it spread him open a little less kindly.

He loved it.

He stopped with it half way inside, pulling it almost entirely back out. The emptiness was maddening. He pushed it back in, not stopping until the flared base was snug against his rim.

It was big but not too big. Viktor could take it. He was more concerned about the tail that now lay between his legs, draped almost innocently on the mattress. He shifted a little, raising his hips off the bed. The tailed moved with him, letting him feel it.

Viktor shivered.

His cock was still hard, curving against his stomach as if seeking the touch it was being denied. Viktor reached for it with both hands, one curling around the base while the other played with his foreskin, the touches all light and gentle and not even close to satisfactory.

He didn’t want satisfaction, not yet. He wanted Yuuri, preferably now.

He’d been planning to stay just like this for Yuuri to find him, a present that didn’t need to be unwrapped, but as the seconds ticked by, he became more and more aware of the needy throb of his cock and the pleasing fullness in his ass. It was tempting to just jerk off. Yuuri wouldn’t mind that, would he?

 _Where_ was Yuuri?

The door opened as if on cue, and Yuuri stepped inside.

Viktor froze as he was, with hands on his cock and a tail in his ass.

He’d been expecting to get some warning in the way of the front door opening and closing but he’d forgotten how eerily quiet Yuuri could be when he needed to be.

Now, he stood in the bedroom doorway, gaping with wide eyes and an open mouth, hand still clutching the door.

He looked very much like someone who’d expected to see his lover resting in the dark but instead found him sexed up like a risqué magazine spread.

“Hi,” Viktor croaked when he managed to find his voice.

“You…said you had a headache.”

“I, uh, lied.”

In any other situation, Yuuri would have snarked something like _Yeah, I can see that_ but now, he just continued to stare open-mouthed, eyes darting between Viktor’s face and his ass, clearly unable to settle on one.

Viktor decided to help him out, closing his legs and releasing his dick. It backfired when the plug shifted inside of him to brush his prostate and his legs ended up on the furry thickness of the tail.

Viktor bit his lips, a gasp fluttering in his throat.

Yuuri jerked out of whatever trance he’d been in and moved. He was on the bed in a flash, kneeling by Viktor’s hips. One cool hand came to rest on his stomach, just above where Viktor’s cock stood flushed, and the other came up to grip Viktor’s shoulder, the touch a tad too firm to be casual.

Viktor felt pinned, held down by Yuuri’s hands and eyes both.

“Vitya,” was all Yuuri said.

“H-happy birthday,” Viktor whispered, hyperaware of the rising heat on his face. “I hope you like your present.”

Yuuri’s hands pressed a little harder, nails biting into Viktor’s skin.

“It’s not my–” Yuuri started before stopping. He swallowed, throat bobbing. “You planned this.”

“Phichit helped,” Viktor had to say even though he really did not want to think about Phichit, lovely though he was, in bed.

“He – of course he did. Why am I surprised? God.”

“Ah, well, this idea, it’s all mine.

Yuuri made an odd little noise in his throat and his head whipped to the side to peer at the tail now well hidden under Viktor’s legs. His gaze returned to Viktor’s face, meeting his eyes for a moment before trailing to the ears on his head.

“What…”

On the bright side, Yuuri just seemed confused rather than disgusted.

It wasn’t the instant ravishing Viktor had hoped for but he could work with this.

“You’ve been calling me your pet for months,” Viktor told him, voice pitched low and appealing. “Isn’t it time I acted the part?”

Yuuri made that strange noise again.

His expression hadn’t shifted beyond stunned bewilderment, which was honestly worrying because Viktor was naked and less than an inch away, but now, the first hint of red started creeping into the brown. That familiar sign of arousal fanned Viktor’s hope.

Viktor took the hand Yuuri had on his belly and led it between his closed legs. He left it there, parting his legs a centimeter in invitation.

Yuuri accepted with a harsh breath.

Yuuri wasn’t quite gentle when he thrust his hand down, forcing Viktor’s thighs apart and sliding further down. He touched the tail first, his mouth forming a small _o_ as his hands ran up and down the fur. Viktor watched Yuuri as Yuuri watched his own hand stroke the whole length of the tail. Viktor didn’t see but he felt it when Yuuri grasped it just above the base and _pulled_.

Viktor clenched around the plug, his muscles gripping it hard as if afraid he’d lose it. He let out a breathless gasp that grew into a groan when it made Yuuri’s gaze snap to his face. Behind blue-rimmed glasses, his eyes were bright crimson.

“Oh, Vitya.”

Viktor closed his eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” _I thought you would._

“Do you want to?” Yuuri countered, any sting the words may have had dissolving in the innocent wonderment saturating them.

Viktor made himself look at Yuuri, something light and sweet flickering to life in his chest at the soft wonder on his face.

“It’s your birthday,” Viktor said. “Your decision.”

It was the only answer he could give.

Yuuri shook his head.

“No, no, Vicchan,” Yuuri soothed, using the hand not on Viktor’s tail to cup his face. The rejection threatened to coil hard and jagged in Viktor’s gut but the version of his name that followed held it at bay. Yuuri only called him Vicchan in one specific situation.

“Yuuri?”

“Did you think I wanted this?”

“I…”

“Do you want this, Vicchan?”

Viktor turned his head to the side, hiding from Yuuri.

The answer to both those questions was the same. But he couldn’t make himself say it.

Yuuri’s hand on his face slid along his cheek, threading into his hair. The one down below did the same, leaving the tail to gently fondle the inside of a thigh.

Viktor let his legs fall further open.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, voice soft and piercing. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Viktor moaned in spite of himself, helplessly returning his gaze to Yuuri. He was leaning over Viktor, expression heated.

“You’re pretty in anything,” Yuuri added, licking his lips. “But especially like this.”

“ _God_. Please, Yuuri.”

“You didn’t answer me, Vitya.”

With Yuuri’s eyes burning into his own and his hands a possessive brand on Viktor’s skin, the answer slipped past his lips with embarrassing ease.

“I want to be yours. In every way. I want you to want me to be yours.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Viktor didn’t stop.

“I know you want me to be yours.”

“You are mine,” Yuuri replied hoarsely. His fingers dug into Viktor’s thigh, into old bruises that ached and tingled. “You’ve always been mine, Vitya.”

“I know,” Viktor groaned, fighting with himself. His legs wanted to close around Yuuri’s hand, to hide and push into the touch both. “But – just – you look at me. Like this, like I’m someone to be–”

He shut up. His whole body was too hot.

Yuuri slid his hand further up Viktor’s leg, nestling into the crook of his thigh.

“Tell me, Vitya.”

Viktor shuddered.

“Like I belong at your feet, serving you.”

It was Yuuri who shivered this time, eyes glazing over. Viktor could empathize; saying it like that had roused a mental image that had him squirming in need.

“Vicchan,” Yuuri growled, the name reverberating through Viktor’s body.

He moved, grabbing Yuuri’s shirt to pull himself up. His ass clenched hard at the new pressure, forcing a moan out of Viktor, but he didn’t stop until he had Yuuri sprawled on the bed. Viktor straddled him, on his knees with his tail hanging between his legs.

Yuuri recovered fast, throwing an arm around Viktor’s waist to pull him even closer, pressing their chests together.

Viktor kissed him.

Yuuri’s mouth opened easily under his, letting Viktor lick hungrily inside. Yuuri tasted faintly of copper, of blood, of Viktor’s blood, and Viktor loved the reminder that he was inside Yuuri, always.

The touch on his ass came as a shock, Yuuri’s hand roughly seizing a palmful of flesh and squeezing hard.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri silenced him with anther kiss, teeth coming down none too gently on Viktor’s lips, drawing forth a muffled cry that rose in pitch when Yuuri’s other hand joined the one on Viktor’s ass, grabbing the other cheek just as hard. The squeezed again in tandem, making Viktor squirm, and then they pulled, spreading Viktor’s asscheeks open.

Viktor wrenched his mouth away, throwing his head back.

“ _Ah_ , wait, Yuu–”

Clever fingers pinched the base of the tail, just above where metal began, and tugged. Viktor clung to Yuuri and tried not to whimper when the plug slid out inch by tormenting inch until it was almost all the way out, the small tip resting against Viktor’s rim.

He forced his eyes to open and look at Yuuri, finding him staring back with red eyes burning and intense.

Viktor felt unbearably empty.

Yuuri kept the plug out, one hand still keeping Viktor spread.

He wasn’t even looking at it. Didn’t he like it after all? He liked what Viktor had said, liked Viktor begging and desperate, but maybe the tail and ears were too much, and he was–

Yuuri thrust the plug inside in one, ruthless shove.

Viktor choked on a scream.

He collapsed on Yuuri, fingers clawing at his clothed back. His cock, hard and trapped between their bodies, rubbed against Yuuri’s shirt.

“You look so pretty,” Yuuri repeated, a finger tracing the edges of Viktor’s hole where it was stretched taut around the plug. “It’d be a pity to take it out, no matter how much I want to fuck you.”

“I – what, no, please–”

“Did you come yet, Vitya?”

Viktor’s cock, tormented by too little friction and leaking profusely, reminded him that he hadn’t. He shook his head, mumbling a denial as he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck.

“Sweet, good Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, giving two little pats Viktor’s ass.

It was ridiculously condescending and even more ridiculously hot.

“Well, go on,” Yuuri told him, pushing Viktor forward by the ass as if in encouragement. “Come.”

Viktor reluctantly pulled back, just enough to speak.

“What?”

Yuuri’s hand left his ass but the next moment, it was in Viktor’s hair, twisting in the strands and pulling his head back. It stung. He felt tears spring to his eyes but didn’t blink them away. Yuuri liked it when he cried.

“I told you to come, Vitya. Get to work, darling.”

Viktor opened his mouth but found no words to say. He slowly unclenched one hand from its death grip on Yuuri’s shirt and started to reach down, only to find it caught in Yuuri’s other hand.

“No, no, no. You’re my pet, aren’t you? And pets shouldn’t need hands to get off, should they?” Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand to cup his ass again, shoving him forward until his cock was flush to Yuuri’s abdomen. “Go on, Vicchan.”

Viktor swallowed a cry and did as told. He didn’t have much room to move with Yuuri’s hands holding him captive, but that made it better when he started rubbing fast and hard against Yuuri, thrusting his cock against the soft fabric of his shirt. Yuuri’s skin would have been better, but this would be enough to make Viktor come, keyed up as he was. The plug shifted inside him with each twitch and jerk. The tail teased his skin.

Yuuri’s hand loosened its grip on Viktor’s hair but not before he leaned in to lick a stripe up his cheek, drinking down tears that he couldn’t even taste. It made Viktor’s hips snap forward hard, rutting once, twice, before pleasure swept over him, white and red filling his vision as he shuddered and spilled against Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t do anything but let Viktor ride his release, hands resting possessively on his ass and in his hair. Viktor blinked away fresh tears, vision sharpening to focus on Yuuri’s face. He wasn’t looking at Viktor but at the space between their bodies, face darkened into an expression of acute hunger. Viktor cuddled closer to Yuuri, his dick sliding in the mess it had made. It was worth it though to feel Yuuri’s hard-on under him, the bulge in his pants brushing tantalizingly against Viktor’s cool skin.

He ground down against Yuuri’s erection, grinning through the residual haze of his orgasm at the way it made Yuuri hiss and buck his hips. The pleasure was short-lived because the next moment, Yuuri’s grip on his hair tightened, forcing Viktor to rise to alleviate the pressure.

“Not yet, Vitya,” Yuuri said in response to Viktor’s pained gasp. “What kind of a master would I be if I don’t care for my pet properly?”

Whatever response Viktor could have given was lost in the sharp thrill that rippled through his body.

Yuuri’s words were a harsher reminder of what he was – what he wanted to be – than even the tail dangling between his legs.

“What should we do with you?” Yuuri asked in a tone that suggested he wasn’t expecting an answer. The hand cupping Viktor’s ass slid up his back, a slow, heady drag that ended with it curled over the nape of his neck. “Pets get fed, don’t they?”

Viktor opened his mouth but no words came out.

Yuuri watched him intent, face unchanging. He looked like he ached to devour Viktor.

Yuuri’s hand slid around his neck, fingers tapping lightly against his pulse before sliding up to cradle his face. Viktor leaned into the touch, a harsh sigh driven out of him when the movement made his scalp sting.

“Nothing to say?” Yuuri questioned, tilting his head in a way that should have been cute but was predatory instead.

Before Viktor could summon an answer, Yuuri’s thumb left his chin and slipped inside his mouth, diving past defenseless lips to press down on his tongue. Viktor let his mouth drop open and eyes clamp shut as Yuuri’s thumb explored his mouth, going deeper in a wet, hot slide that was over all too soon. He tried to catch the thumb with his lips as it left but Yuuri was having none of it. Before he could mourn the loss, Yuuri had two long fingers filling his mouth, cold and rough as they trapped Viktor’s tongue between them.

“That’s fine,” Yuuri murmured, a filthy little grin splitting his face. “Pets don’t need to talk.”

Viktor _whined_.

Yuuri chucked at the sound, a little delighted, a lot devious, and released the harsh grip he had on Viktor’s hair, smoothening his palm over the spot. He even adjusted the crooked headband so it settled better on Viktor’s head. All the while, his fingers stuffed Viktor’s mouth, softly rocking in and out in a pale mimicry of fucking.

Viktor closed his eyes again, keeping his mouth slack. Arousal flared inside of him, pleasantly overwhelming even with his cock too worn out to so much as stir.

“I brought some food,” Yuuri said after a short pause. “I should feed you.”

Yuuri looked expectantly at him as though expecting an answer; an answer Viktor wasn’t quite sure how to give with two of Yuuri’s fingers buried to the hilt in his mouth. He managed a nod in the end, sucking a little at the fingers.

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised.

Viktor went a little weak at the knees.

Yuuri took out his fingers and moved Viktor from his lap, leaving him to waver and fall sideways on the bed in an awkward sprawl. Yuuri looked surprised for a second before it changed into amusement. He patted Viktor on the ass, soft at first and then harder, too close to where the tail was plugged in for it to be anything but deliberate.

Viktor gritted his teeth against the sensation, hiding his face in the sheets.

“You made a mess,” Yuuri said, sounding almost proud. “I’ll have to clean up. Stay here, Vicchan.”

Viktor made a vague noise of agreement and didn’t raise his face until the sound of water rose from the bathroom.

Yuuri had left the door open, but Viktor couldn’t see much from this angle. That was probably for the best anyway. Viktor didn’t think he could endure the sight of Yuuri naked in this state.

He’d been hoping that Yuuri would enjoy this. That was definitely proving true. But he was also starting to realize that Yuuri might possibly enjoy this a little more than Viktor’s heart or dick was prepared for.

He slapped both hands over his face, grinning uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

 Yuuri had bought pork chops and potato salad from that little place near work that Viktor liked. He probably meant to save Viktor any exertion and give him good food to make him feel better. It was heartwarming despite the current situation.

Viktor was sure that Yuuri had expected Viktor to eat it himself, sitting on the dining table or curled up on the couch like usual. But now here he was, feeding it to Viktor while he sat on the floor on folded legs, shifting restlessly because of the plug but opening his mouth obediently for each forkful of food Yuuri offered.

He wasn’t even hungry.

Yuuri nudged a piece of pork against his lips, and Viktor parted them immediately, daintily taking the meat between his teeth and chewing slowly, eyes on Yuuri’s all the while.

He didn’t know what was proper etiquette for eating on the floor while dressed only in ears and a tail, but Yuuri seemed amused and indulgent, and that was all Viktor needed.

“More?” Yuuri asked once Viktor swallowed.

He considered the question more seriously than he wanted to.

He didn’t want food, he wanted Yuuri. But Yuuri looked like he was enjoying this and would happily keep Viktor here this way for the entirety of the meal. And a part of Viktor wanted to let him, even with the tiles cold against his ass and the plug hot inside of it.

The rest of him just wanted to crawl between Yuuri’s legs and nose at his cock and take it deep until throat burned.

He squirmed, pursing his lips against any sound that might escape, and looked up at Yuuri through his lashes.

He shook his head.

Yuuri frowned, glancing between Viktor and the plate as if considering forcing the issue. Viktor would have let him, but Yuuri only nodded and pushed the plate away. Viktor wasted no time scooting closer to him, resting his chin on Yuuri’s leg and looking up at him.

“What do you want, Vicchan?”

Viktor swallowed, throat dry. It took a few minutes before he could speak.

“You.”

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully.

Fingers carded through Viktor’s hair, gentler than before and almost soothing. Yuuri lightly scratched Viktor’s head, the feel of it alien for an instant before it shifted into the kind of gentle bliss that had Viktor melting into it with a happy sigh.

He nuzzled Yuuri’s thighs, wishing he could purr.

“Not yet,” Yuuri said after several quiet minutes. “Patience, pet.”

Viktor’s hand clenched into tight fists where they rested on his legs, but he didn’t protest. He didn’t know if he should, or if he could.

At least Yuuri didn’t do something cruel like leave him there on the floor while he put away the dishes. Yuuri’s sadistic streak, mild though it was, manifested in strange ways as Viktor had grown to find.

Now, though, he only rose from his chair and tugged Viktor up beside him, pausing long enough to press a kiss to his mouth before herding him towards the bedroom. The plug and the tail attached to it let themselves be known with each step he took, moving inside him, pushing and pressing in ways that never let him forget he was _full_ but still left him wanting, needing more, needing Yuuri.

It sounded counterproductive to go to the trouble of purchasing and wearing a tail plug only to have the man he wore it for take it out of him as soon as possible.

Maybe Yuuri could ride him, take his pleasure while Viktor writhed under him.

Or maybe Yuuri could just…push inside alongside the plug, stretching Viktor to his limit and over.

The last image had him stumbling, tripping over nothing just in time to pitch forward to the bed. He heard Yuuri chuckle behind him, but before he could turn to face him, there was a heavy weight draped over his back, pinning him to the bed.

“What’d you just think of, hm?”

Yuuri’s cool breath tickled his ear, almost as distracting as the hardness that dug into the small of Viktor’s back. Yuuri had half-dressed after his shower, putting on sweatpants that now formed a barrier between his cock and Viktor’s skin.

“Vicchaaan,” Yuuri drawled, nipping at the shell of Viktor’s ear. “Answer.”

“ _You_ ,” Viktor rasped, arching into Yuuri.

“Good,” Yuuri growled, the sounding vibrating through his body and into Viktor. “You should always think of me.”

Viktor groaned, wriggling under Yuuri in an attempt to turn around.

“I do.”

Yuuri lifted off him, allowing Viktor to turn and face him. Viktor knew he must be a red, splotchy mess, but it was hard to feel self-conscious when he had Yuuri looking at him like this, all dark delight and ravenous want.

“Yuuri.”

Red eyes softened momentarily.

“Vitya.”

Viktor spread his legs, letting Yuuri settle in between them before he wrapped them around Yuuri, ankles crossing just above Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri’s gaze was narrowed in warning.

Viktor leaned his head back, baring his in invitation and provocation.

Yuuri’s inhuman eyes gleamed bright for an instant, blatant bloodlust showing in their depths. Viktor braced himself for sharp teeth but it didn’t come. Yuuri didn’t even kiss his throat.

Instead, he placed his hand over Viktor’s throat, hovering over the skin for a moment before pressing firmly down, fingers curling around the slender width of it.

Viktor swallowed.

“I should get you a collar.”

The words took a while to register, Viktor too lost in the subtly threatening and twice as tempting pressure on his neck to pay attention. Then they did.

“Oh,” he breathed, barely audible. “ _Oh_.”

He’d considered it.

He’d jerked off once in the shower to the thought of wearing Yuuri’s possession of him so blatantly, right there for anyone to see and – and _know_. He’d lingered over pictures online, curiously eyeing everything from metal-studded black monstrosities to pretty pastel numbers with hearts and frills. He’d passed over them in the end, hoping deep inside to revisit them in the future but determined to start small.

If surprising the love of your life while dressed up as his pet could be considered small.

Yuuri’s hand squeezed his throat, not so tight as to cut off hair but enough that Viktor gasped and came back to himself. Yuuri gazed down at him with severe eyes and lips that were curved into an unimpressed pout. Ah, that was right. Yuuri didn’t like him distracted.

“Thinking of you,” Viktor assured him, the most he’d managed to speak since Yuuri barged in and took control so completely.

Yuuri huffed a laugh, a corner of his mouth twitching.

“That so? And what were you thinking, Vicchan?”

Viktor answered by pushing up into Yuuri’s hold on his neck.

Yuuri, smart and as aware as anyone could be in the ways Viktor’s mind worked, understood instantly.

“Ah. That…that can be arranged.”

Viktor grinned, pleased.

Yuuri kissed the smile off his lips, eating Viktor’s surprised gasp with a savage mouth that tore at his lips and sucked on the wounds, licking into Viktor right after with a coppery tongue. Viktor chased the taste of his own blood right back into Yuuri’s mouth, straining as much as he could against the hand still circling his throat. Yuuri pulled back all too soon, a thin line of red smeared across his chin. Viktor watched, panting and wanton, as Yuuri swiped at it with his thumb and licked it off.

Viktor’s legs had fallen away from Yuuri in all the excitement of a potential collar. He was tempted to wrap them around Yuuri again, to pull him as close as possible and then even closer. Instead, he let them spread wider, asking Yuuri without words for what he wanted.

It was gratifying to watch Yuuri’s gaze be drawn to the spectacle, to see him let go of Viktor’s throat and lean back so he could take in everything from the hard curve of Viktor’s cock to the tail nestled snugly in between his cheeks. Viktor wiggled a little, smiling wide when it made Yuuri chuckle.

“You’re pretty, Vitya,” Yuuri told him again, stroking Viktor’s thighs. “So pretty.”

Viktor fought to make his brain work and tongue move to form words.

“Show.” He swallowed, tried again. “Show me.”

Yuuri raised a thin eyebrow.

“Show you what?”

“How pretty I am,” Viktor whispered.

He slid his hand down his body, making a show of himself, to touch his cock with slow, sensual strokes that had Yuuri biting his lips. It was tough to resist the urge to fuck into his fist but he managed, keeping his focus on Yuuri where it should be. 

“Fuck me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hand clamped down on Viktor’s wrist, arresting its motion. He drew in a sharp breath, almost whining when his hand was tugged away and his cock was left untouched, but he didn’t resist Yuuri when he pinned that hand to Viktor’s own stomach.

“Don’t.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri was going to kill him and not by draining his blood.

Yuuri made up for some of his cruelty by leaning down to kiss the tip of Viktor’s cock, lightly tonguing the slit as he withdrew. Viktor squirmed, hips jerking up in a futile attempt to chase Yuuri’s mouth.

“Turn around, Vicchan.”

Viktor obeyed in a flash, or at least tried to. He almost fell on his face in his hurry but caught his balance in the nick of time, sacrificing any grace or sexiness the movement might have had. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind, or at least Viktor didn’t hear him laugh. In fact, the instant he had his ass up in the air, Yuuri was there with cool palms sliding along smooth skin, softly appreciative.

Well, it was soft until Yuuri decided to pull his cheeks and expose what lay between, and then it was just the sweetest of torments.

Viktor yelped when Yuuri’s finger traced his rim where it was stretched taut around the tail, simply stroking along the skin at first but then tugging, none too gentle, the tip of the finger slipping inside. It was less than a centimeter, but Viktor felt it down to his core. The burn made that old fantasy spear through his mind, Yuuri behind him and fucking him with the plug still inside, prying Viktor wide open.

He didn’t think he could take it.

He knew he would take it, for Yuuri.

But Yuuri withdrew his fingers after a lazy little tug, turning his attentions to the plug. Viktor whined when it was pulled out nearly all the way out, just like before. Again, Yuuri pushed it back inside in a single slide, not letting it stay long before he repeated the motion. Viktor trembled as he was fucked with the plug, the fur of the tail brushing his legs with the movement. He moved back into it, meeting Yuuri halfway before a warning slap came down on his ass, freezing him with his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Yuuri continued playing with the plug, ignoring Viktor’s pleading noises. And it was good, so good, but it wasn’t enough, not with the memory of Yuuri’s cock permanently etched in the walls of Viktor’s body.

He didn’t ask or beg, knowing it would be no use. He’d brought this upon himself anyway.

He looked over his shoulder, almost regretting it when the look on Yuuri’s face, all red-eyed heat, made his gut tighten and cock weep, needing the touch it was being denied. Yuuri’s eyes met his, widening at whatever he saw in Viktor’s expression.

The plug was pulled out.

It was sudden, too sudden for Viktor to rein in the plaintive cry that escaped him. His hole clenched around nothing, the emptiness too grave a loss.

“Please,” he gasped, hanging his head and closing his eyes. “Please.”

Yuuri shushed him, and it’d have been more soothing if it wasn’t accompanied with Yuuri’s lips brushing along the heated skin of Viktor’s ass, nipping at the fleshy curve of it, light at first and then harder, a proper bite that wrung a shrill scream from Viktor. He shoved a fist into his mouth, his other arm quivering with the effort of holding him up. Yuuri didn’t stop but Viktor could feel him grin against his mouthful. The next bite was gentler, more tongue than teeth, still sure to leave a mark that Viktor would spend mornings struggling to admire in the mirror.

Yuuri bit and licked his way nearer to Viktor’s entrance which gaped open, hungry and wanting. Viktor had a moment of longing for Yuuri’s mouth on him, his tongue dipping inside, but they both knew from experience that while Yuuri’s temperature was fine with Viktor in most things, a cold, wet tongue in his ass was anything but pleasant.

Besides, he wanted something more substantial inside him.

Yuuri finally answered his prayer, his mouth detaching from Viktor’s skin just as two of his fingers pushed past his hole, their passage made slick and easy by the plug. Viktor almost wept in relief.

“You’re loose,” Yuuri commented, spreading his fingers.

Viktor muffled a cry into the fist in his mouth.

Yuuri tsked, keeping his fingers inside Viktor but reaching over to tap his cheek.

“I want to hear you.”

“And I want to be fucked but seems like none of us is getting what we want,” Viktor griped before he could stop himself.

Yuuri’s fingers, slowly moving in and out of him, stopped.

Viktor got the distinct feeling that he’d made a mistake.

“At my feet, serving me, hm?” Yuuri asked. It took Viktor a moment to realize those were his own words. The sinking feeling in his chest worsened. “Makes you sound so docile. But here you are, being a demanding little brat. What should I do with a naughty pet, Vicchan?”

It was _unfair_ that Viktor would react to something like that with a rush of arousal that made him dizzy.

“I – I don’t,” he choked out, hands twisting in the sheets. “I didn’t mean…”

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor mumbled, voice small and lost. “I’ll be good.”

His face was on fire. The rest of him too.

Yuuri’s fingers left him. Viktor forced down his whines and stood still. He wanted to look at Yuuri, but he kept his head down, eyes shut.

The wait seemed to go on forever, the silence broken only by the sounds of Yuuri doing…something behind him.

 _Something_ turned out to be lube because soon, Yuuri’s slicked cock was pressing against his entrance. Viktor’s head snapped up, surprise pulling forth a questioning sound. Yuuri didn’t push inside, just rubbing the head against Viktor’s hole for long, torturous seconds.

“Yuuri…”

Viktor was expecting something different. Punishment maybe, even though even the thought of that left him with feelings too complicated for him to wrangle into good or bad. He didn’t think Yuuri was just going to give him what he wanted.

“You’ll get you wish, Vitya,” Yuuri told him, gentle patting Viktor’s hip. There was a wicked lilt to his voice. “But you know what they say about that.”

And then Yuuri was pressing inside, a slow, inexorable push that forced Viktor to adjust around the overwhelming girth of him. He was open from his own fingers and the plug, but Yuuri was a whole other monster, and he left Viktor keening into the air between harsh, shuddering breaths.

He was shaking by the time Yuuri bottomed out, tears prickling his eyes. One fell to the sheets, joining dark spots made by drops of sweat.

Then Yuuri draped his torso over Viktor’s back, pushing an impossible inch deeper as he did, and Viktor’s hands gave out.

He caught himself on his forearms, steadying his posture though not before the movement made Yuuri’s cock shift inside him. Viktor breath hitched, body spasming against Yuuri’s.

“Vitya,” Yuuri groaned, lips brushing Viktor’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Viktor laughed, or tried. It was more a breathless puff of air.

“Y-you’re – you’re so–”

He ran out of words and squeezed Yuuri instead, clenching his muscles with vengeful deliberation. It backfired spectacularly. Yuuri hissed, biting out some indecipherable curse, but Viktor was lost in the fullness he felt.

His Yuuri was so big, so _thick_.

He imagined, again, taking Yuuri alongside the plug. It was unimaginable. Tantalizing.

“Yuuri,” he whimpered. “Yuuri.”

“Vitya. Vicchan.”

The names were a purr, murmured with deceptive tenderness. But Yuuri didn’t move.

“ _Yuuri_.”

He jerked his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on Yuuri’s cock and suddenly, Yuuri’s weight across his back was gone as swift as it’d come. Hard fingers caught hold of Viktor the next instant, keeping him immobile.

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor called.

He sounded pathetic. So needy. Yuuri liked him like this didn’t he? So why wasn’t he–

_Be careful what you wish for._

Oh.

“Yuuri! I said I’d be good. It wasn’t–” He swallowed the rest of that, not wanting to make this worse. “Please?”

He was rewarded with Yuuri pulling out, the temporary emptiness rectified with a brutal thrust that rattled his bones and stole his voice and filled him to the brim. Yuuri stilled again.

“You are good, Vicchan,” came Yuuri’s voice and a hand smoothing along the flesh of his ass, pinching a fresh bite mark. The pain went straight to Viktor’s cock. “I just want to make you cry again.”

Viktor wished he could be surprised; he wasn’t but that didn’t mean Yuuri’s words didn’t send flames tearing through his veins, pooling in his gut and weaving through the throbbing length of his cock.

Yuuri started moving, slow this time, rocking in and out with infuriating gentleness. Viktor felt every inch of him down to the marrow of his bones, freezing flesh and scorching pleasure.

Viktor wanted to burn in him, in ice and fire and the love trapped in between.

Yuuri kept his pace slow but made his thrusts deep, driving all the way into Viktor until it felt like Yuuri was one with his flesh, before pulling out, leaving him achingly hollow in the seconds it took for Yuuri to make him complete again. Yuuri was kind even when he was cruel, reaching down with the hand not gripping Viktor’s ass to touch his cock. The first graze of fingers along the underside made him jerk. It was relief and torture both to have Yuuri’s hand grasping him by the base and stroking to the rhythm of his cock inside Viktor.

Yuuri’s thrusts didn’t speed up but his hand did until Viktor’s head was spinning, vision blurred – tears? – and mouth open as pleasure mounted, wave after wave coiling tight in his body, his skin too small to contain it all. He fell apart, starburst before his lids and a scream on his lips, at the glancing brush of Yuuri’s cockhead against his prostate and the teasing dip on a thumb into his wet slit.

Yuuri stayed firmly buried in him as Viktor writhed, ass clenching around Yuuri’s cock, babbled curses falling from lips amidst frenzied cries of Yuuri’s name. The touches on his cock eased and then stopped, Yuuri’s come-coated fingers lingering sweetly before they pulled back.

Viktor panted, whole body heaving. His face was a mess of sweat and tears. Yuuri had got his wish, easily.

“Good, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, voice casual like he hadn’t just blown Viktor’s mind and was _still balls-deep in him_.

“Yeah,” Viktor wheezed. His trembling was worse now. “Good. So good. But you – you haven’t–”

“Oh?” Yuuri interrupted, his tone almost ominous. “But I’m not done yet, Vicchan.”

“Wha–”

There was _nothing_ slow or gentle about Yuuri’s next thrust.

The force of it sent Viktor crashing to the mattress, the last of his strength leaving his arms. He was too startled to even shout, stunned into silence as Yuuri fucked into him with harsh, relentless strokes that carved deep into Viktor. He was fresh off an orgasm and raw from it, but Yuuri didn’t seem to care. He grabbed Viktor by the hips, smearing come on his skin, and yanked him back for a better angle. Viktor went with it, cheek dragging across the sheets as he was pulled roughly back onto Yuuri’s cock, the impossible girth of it splitting Viktor open all over again.

It _hurt_ but there was pleasure with the pain, and Viktor loved it.

Yuuri knew it too, merciless as he drove into Viktor with increasingly loud cries, a litany of grunts and groans caressing Viktor’s ears in time with the tough love wrought upon his body. He muffled his own moans in the sheets, drool staining his chin as he was pushed back and forth on the bed. There wasn’t much he could do but pant and clench and take it, wanting this to be over and also go on forever.

His cock hung spent between his legs, slapping his thighs with each vicious thrust.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, fingers kissing bruises on Viktor’s flesh. “Vitya, I’m close.”

Viktor couldn’t react except with a stuttered gasp of what should have been Yuuri’s name.

Yuuri let go of his hips, leaving behind tingling points of pain. Viktor hissed, a whine trapped in his throat, but the next moment, there was a hand fisting his hair, dislodging the ears that sat snug in it.

Viktor saw it fall to the bed amidst a hazy veil of tears. Yuuri hauled him back by the hair, his other arm wrapping around Viktor’s torso.

He knelt, held upright by Yuuri’s strong arms. The angle pushed Yuuri even deeper into him. Viktor felt spread and speared open; a prey caught and waiting to be devoured.

Yuuri held him tighter and started _grinding_.

Viktor whimpered, worn and tired, and bared his neck.

Yuuri’s teeth were the sweetest relief, aches and tears swallowed in a firestorm of ecstasy. Viktor let himself be swept away, his whole existence narrowed to the fangs sunk in his throat and the cock sunk in his ass, beacons of bliss in a body that grew more wrecked with each passing second.

He felt Yuuri pull out an inch and grind back in, twitching and dry.

Blood was drained from him by sucking lips, more and more until his vision swam and he lay limp in Yuuri’s arms.

He barely registered Yuuri’s mouth leaving his neck or the tongue that eased the hurt. He did feel Yuuri’s cock slip out of him, leaving his over-sensitized walls throbbing.

Viktor was heavy and plaint as Yuuri gently laid him on the bed, on his back away from the wet mess he’d left.

His eyes had closed at some point, and he barely stirred when he felt Yuuri run his hands over his sweat-slick skin. The touch on his face was more of a surprise, Yuuri’s tongue lapping up his tears with little kitten licks. Viktor sighed, too tired to laugh or even smile, even when the licks turned into sweet little kisses that were tenderly pressed to every inch of his face.

He let out a pleased hum, blindly groping for Yuuri until his hands were caught and fingers entwined with Yuuri’s.

“Vitya? Are you okay?”

Viktor made a garbled noise and, with great difficulty, opened his eyes.

Yuuri was seated beside him, peering down at Viktor with gentle brown eyes. His thumbs idly stroked Viktor’s knuckles, grounding him.

Was he okay?

He was _exhausted_ from sex and blood loss. Yuuri had met his expectations and then smashed them. He was sore too, pleasantly so. Viktor didn’t think he was going to walk straight – or walk at all – just yet. He was fine otherwise.

Happy. Sated.

Parched.

“Water,” he croaked, tiredly squeezing Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri nodded, so fast it was comical.

He released Viktor gently and blurred out of sight. Viktor missed him immediately.

It was a little over a minute when Yuuri was back, the sight of him and the tall glass in his hands cheering Viktor immensely. He was reluctant to get up but he tried, only for Yuuri to wave him down and climb on the bed, careful not to spill the water. He slid a hand under Viktor’s head and tilted it, placing the glass before his lips, tilted, for him to sip.

Viktor had never before craved the power to turn his eyes into hearts as much as he did in this moment.

The water was cool and blissful as it slid down his throat. It was slow going, Yuuri not letting him drink too fast and risk choking, but slow and steady, he drained the whole glass, laying back down with a happy sigh.

He didn’t take his eyes off Yuuri except to blink. He hoped his adoration showed on his face.

The light blush dusting Yuuri’s face when he put away the glass and turned back to Viktor said that it probably did.

“Happy birthday,” Viktor murmured, smiling. “I love you.”

Yuuri’s eyes shone, sparkling in that way that made Viktor’s heart flutter in his chest.

“And I love you.” Yuuri kissed him on the mouth. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Viktor let his grin widen.

“You liked it then?”

“Wasn’t that obvious?”

Well, yes, but he wanted to hear Yuuri say it.

Yuuri chuckled, sounding immeasurably fond, and complied.

“I did. I never knew I was into that. Actually, I don’t think I find the ears or tail sexy. But _you_ in them…that’s a sight I’d sail a thousand ships for.”

“Yuuuuri!”

Viktor wanted to tackle him but he wasn’t up for that yet so he settled for yanking Yuuri down on top of him, the angle all awkward and absolutely perfect while he pressed messy kisses to whatever bit of skin he could reach.

Yuuri giggled the whole time, wriggling in Viktor’s arms until he was laying down properly, chin propped on Viktor’s shoulder and body tucked beside his.

They smiled at each other, lazy and content.

“Rest a while,” Yuuri told him, raising a hand to tuck Viktor’s hair behind his ear. “And then I’ll draw you a bath.”

“Stay with me.”

“Always, Vitya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you, so please consider dropping a comment!
> 
> We have fan art! The lovely Chii drew [Viktor with his ears and tail.](https://voxofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/171130440031/chiinoiserie-pet-20180221-victor-nikiforov)


End file.
